powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Loyax
Loyax is a monster and aged warrior sent to fight the Galaxy Rangers on the Terra Venture. While he is evil, he follows a code of honor similar to Villamax's and believes in the archaic rule that women are unworthy opponents in battles because of their gender. Background In his youth Loyax once fought for the forces good, however, as his youth and the belief that good would triumph over evil began to wain, he eventually decided to join the forces of evil. Loyax had lived his whole life as a cunning and mighty warrior, winning battles in every corner of the universe and his name bringing fear everywhere, but now his strength was beginning to fade. Villamax regarded Loyax as a honorable legend, worthy of Trakeena's time, while Deviot didn't think much of him. Trakeena offered him the chance to battle the Power Rangers as his last worthy opponents. When he arrived on the Terra Venture, the Rangers arrived to battle him, however, it's Maya that reaches him first. At first, refuses to fight her, disregarding her prowess because she happened to be a girl. However, as the Rangers continue to fight him, Maya refuses to back off, even when Leo attempts to draw Loyax away from her. Eventually, Maya and Loyax fall from a cliff, into the ocean. When they came to, they were inside a dark cave and Maya discovered she'd injured her knee. Loyax lamented over his recent defeat at the hands of the Rangers, Maya, specifically ashamed he failed to carry out his mission. However, he and Maya eventually come to a agreement, putting their differences aside to help one another out of the cave (Maya being Loyax's eyes as his eyesight was poor and Loyax their legs because Maya's injury hindered her ability to walk). Once they escaped the cave their short-lived alliance was ended, Loyax insisted Maya fight him to honor his last wishes for a final battle. Maya believed that he didn't have to fight for evil, but return to the side of good and refused to fight him. Deviot attacked, deciding to finish the fight himself, but Loyax was determined to fight with Maya fairly and fought with her against Deviot and the Stingwingers. After escaping, Loyax insisted on having his last battle and Maya reluctantly gave it to him. Loyax admired Maya's fighting skill, stating that she was as good as he was at the peak of his strength, but didn't believe she could win. Maya eventually defeated Loyax with a charged strike from her Quasar Saber but refused to finish Loyax, asking him to turn back to good. As he seemed about to take her hand in agreement, Deviot hit him with a poisoned growth formula and Loyax grew and attacked. The Rangers called upon the Galaxy Megazord and later the Centaurus Megazord to battle him, but were unable to defeat Loyax. Loyax, who could speak but not control his actions, asked the Rangers to destroy Deviot's control device on his left wrist. Heeding his wishes, the Galaxy Megazord fired a few energy blasts that destroyed the device. Freed of Deviot's control, Loyax turned his attack on Deviot, declaring that no one could make him be evil ever again. Deviot found that he could no longer control Loyax, but the battle was too much for the old warrior who started to die of his injuries from the Galaxy Megazord's energy blasts, allowing Deviot to flee. Dying, Loyax turned to the Galaxy Megazord and thanked Maya, saying "thank you for showing me the truth Yellow Ranger. You are truly a noble warrior." Moments later, Loyax succumbed to his injuries, fell over and exploded to Maya's great sadness. In the aftermath of their battle, Maya placed his sword in the sand as a symbol of remembrance. She stated that in the end, Loyax won his final battle by proving that in his heart, he was still good. Powers and Abilities Notes *He was briefly seen fighting against a Barillian Bug. See Also Category:Lost Galaxy Monsters Category:PR Good turned Evil Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Machine Themed Villains Category:PR Machine Themed Villains Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:PR Knight themed villains Category:PR Allies